The Goddess of Mischief
by ChachiLopez
Summary: Natasha A. Stark is Tony's kid. Peter is Nat's love interest. Nat doesn't know her mother, or does she? Deemed the Goddess of Mischief as a child - she'll live up to that name sooner than she thinks, and against her fathers' wishes, will be more of a help to the Avengers than he thinks. Peter Parker/OC Tony Stark/?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** _I haven't done this in SOOOO long so just go easy on me in the reviews alright? I'm not sure where I'm going with this story but can you guess who Nat's mother is? I think I might take this story as far as I can go just to see if I'm any good at this writing thing like i used to be._

* * *

"Daddy… I'm fine. I have Peter, I'll be fine. It's sophomore year… are you going to do this every year until I graduate?" I whined as my dad, playboy billionaire philanthropist Tony Stark unbraided my hair just to re-braid it for the fifth time this morning. Dad had been very.. weird lately. It's like I was under surveillance 24/7 and school hadn't even started yet.

"Nat, I'm just… it's a dad thing." I sighed, a single dad thing. I don't really know who my mom was or is and I don't want to, my dad is all I need and I'm fine with that. I'm rambling and haven't even introduced myself. I'm Natasha Artemis Stark, middle name courtesy of my uncles Thor and Loki, first name, after my aunty Tasha and I'm 15 years old. My long black hair flowed over my left shoulder indicating my dad was finished braiding my hair, I sighed inwardly; This, is my crazy life. I looked at the clock just as dad finished my braid, 7:45am.

"Dad, I'm gonna be late…" I looked over myself again in the mirror, making sure every aspect of my outfit was perfect. My piercing green eyes staring a hole into my own soul. I think my dad was picking up on vibes recently that I had interest in a certain spider-boy and he didn't like it one bit. We had ended up spending the whole summer together because of dad, ironically. It's not that he didn't like Peter, heck, he'd even recruited peter himself to be part of the Avengers, but Peter and I had become best friends. I mean c'mon, he's ALWAYS at Stark Tower and we're in the same high school and ironically, we have all the same classes – which I have to thank Friday for. It would've been hard for us to not get close, there are a bunch of adults around, doing adult stuff at all times and it gets boring. Everybody knows how strict my dad is as a dad and not Tony Stark, so they kind of stay away from me. I'm fine with that though because I'm very much an introvert; The exact opposite of my dear ol' dad. I'm a bit of a nerd to, which also disqualifies me from every cool social clique in high school, so who do I stick to? My usual people, Peter and Ned, MJ is…confusing, but she's just as cool.

"You look fine sweetheart," a voice snapped me out of my thoughts, "The car is waiting on you.." he sighed, giving me a once over, a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "go be great! I love you!" he half-yelled as I walked to the elevator.

"I love you too, dad.. see you after school?" I asked, knowing that sometimes he could get extremely caught up in his basement science experiment or whatever he had going on down there.

"Yup, 3:45, I'll be here." I nodded as the elevator started to close… then I remembered something.

"Daddy, take a nap!" I yelled, his insomnia was ridiculous to say the least. I heard him laugh as the elevator went down. If he didn't get at least eight hours at some point today, I was going to drug him…and I'm serious! I looked at my watch, tapping it twice to 'wake' Friday up.

" _Yes, Ms. Stark_?" Friday hummed.

"Set an alarm for daddy to take a nap… every hour, I want an alarm to ring just in his office and I want you to say, "Daddy, time to go night-night"."

" _As you wish, Ms. Stark_."

"Thank you!" I looked at the clock, 7:59. I have two choices, be late to first period, or..

"Ms. Stark?" I jumped a little, I hadn't noticed the driver open the door. Well, it's now or never, and I learned a little bit of magic from Uncle Loki, so I decided to teleport. I made it to class right as the bell rang. Talk about beating the clock! The day went on without a hitch, Friday notified me that dad had taken a nap after the second alarm, but something was missing.. It wasn't until lunch that I realized it was Peter.

"Hey Nat!" I heard Ned call from the other end of the lunch room, jeez the kid can really utilize his voice. I walked over, half embarrassed from all the people looking at me.

"Hey, where's—" "Your boyfriend?" MJ cut me off. I blushed but quickly hid it, something else I learned from Uncle Loki.

"Not my boyfriend, but where's Peter?" I hadn't heard from him all morning and usually I get at least one, ' _Are you awake yet_?' text at 5am. I'm still not entirely sure why he wakes up that early.

"He mentioned being sick or something like that, but he didn't want us to tell you because you—" "Overreact" MJ finished Ned's sentence. I gasped in faux surprise. Me?! Overreact?! The daughter of bILLIONAIRE PLAYBOY PHILANTHROPIST TONY EFFING STARK?! "You do know you're saying all of this out loud right?" MJ asked. I huffed and turned on my heel, flicking them off. I will not tolerate such slander from my friends. While walking down the hall, I dipped off into the bathroom, tapping my watch again.

"Friday? Locate Peter…" I half-whispered. After a few seconds, there was a beep,

" _Peter Parker located._." I nodded at the location and phased through the bathroom wall, teleporting to Peter's balcony, which happened to be a _**TERRIBLE**_ place for me to end up because nobody knew that I knew how to do magic, what was even a mystery to me was how I was so good at it and I wasn't a god like Uncle Thor or Uncle Loki, I remember as a baby, Uncle Loki used to call me the Goddess of Mischief and ironically, I loved it. It fit, I was always playing pranks on someone or practicing magic. I remember getting in trouble when I was 12 because I somehow teleported to Asgard when Uncle Loki couldn't make it to my birthday party. I was shaken out of my thoughts when a bird landed on me and I freaked. I am not a fan of flying creatures. Never have been, never will be. I inhaled sharply and knocked on Peter's balcony door as if he wasn't supposed to question how I got ten stories up with no ladder. I smiled a little when I noticed his head pop up from his bed and quickly frowned when I noticed the bruises. He went on a freakin' mission and didn't tell me. Again.

"Nat!"

"P-Peter," dangit, I mentally cursed myself. I'd be lying if I said he didn't make me nervous. I think it's the eyes…or the fact that he had on nothing but compression shorts. My young inexperienced eyes, I thought to myself. "Wh—"

"How'd you get to the balcony?" He asked, pulling me inside.

"Uhh… Friday… helped?" I lied. Peter narrowed his eyes but said nothing. "But that's not what I'm here for..what happened to you?" I inquired, trying to not go all 'Mother Hen' on him like I normally do.

' _Ms. Stark, it is now 1:45pm_ ' Friday interrupted. I made a mental note, school ends soon and I don't want Dad to be suspicious if I come home late. I also wanted to come home with all of my homework, my dad was the super strict academic type, although that was no biggie, little slip ups could cost me the little freedom I do have.

"Sparring…. With the big guy…" I raised my eyebrow an inch. There are a few big guys in The Avengers. "Banner."

"WHA—" Before I could finish, Peter was covering my mouth with his hand.

"You know if Aunt May hears you, she'll tell your dad. Mr. Stark had me sparring with Hulk to get me used to that kind of combat, I couldn't go around fighting guys smaller than me, you know? Eventually I'm going to come across somebody bigger and I need to be ready.. I'm okay, I promise, okay?" I nodded, eyes still wide at the close contact. "Are you calm now?" I nodded again as he slowly removed his hand.

"You missed some stuff.. but it's okay, I have all the work you missed." I quickly changed the subject, trying to not focus on how practically naked Peter was.

"Thank you. This is why you're my best friend…" I raised my eyebrow, "Is that the only reason, Parker?" Peter looked shocked.

"N-No! No! Of course not!" I snorted, he's cute when he's nervous. "I know Peter… anyway, while I'm here, is there anything you want me to do? Get you a new ice pack? Re-bandage those cuts? Food? Are you hungry?" I rambled, rattling off the mental list I had going on in my head. In more ways than one I was like my dad, my mind was doing a million things at once at all times…and I'm pretty damn good looking.

"I do have a request," he sort of whispered. I nodded, he knew I'd do anything for him. "I haven't been able to really sleep for a few days, do you mind if I use you as – for a lack of better words – a stuffed bear? As weird as it is to admit it, I think I just need to cuddle with something." I blushed, I had done this whole cuddle thing with Peter before but it was always on accident. "And then you can tell me how you REALLY got up here." He smiled. I snorted, taking my shoes off.

"I'm not wearing outside clothes in your bed, I need a shirt." I mumbled. I had a bit of OCD when it came to wearing outside clothing in bed, germs, outdoor germs, on clean sheets. It irked my soul. Peter handed me an obviously oversized shirt and stared at me. I stared back, poking him. "Turn around! You can't see me without clothes on!" I hissed. Peter laughed and turned around as I yanked the dress off and pulled his shirt on quickly. I slid onto his bed awkwardly and he quickly laid on my chest.

"Nice bra." He mumbled, before falling asleep. I had never blushed so much in my life. My face was so red I thought I'd die, but before I could die of embarrassment, I fell asleep too. I won't lie though, the bra I had one was indeed cute, and yellow. My favorite color.

A few hours later, I heard a very stern voice hiss my name. I know that voice. My eyes shot open, "Dad, I—" He held up one finger, effectively silencing me. Peter hadn't woken up yet but I must admit we were found in a pretty compromising position. Peter's back was facing the door and I was somehow facing him, my arms and legs wrapped around his body. I wasn't even the one who needed to sleep, so how did I end up discombobulated?! When Peter had finally woken up, dad flicked him in the forehead.

"What the hell, kid? Was this the plan?" He questioned. Aunt May was way more lenient than my dad was, but I can only assume either Aunty May called my dad or Friday did. Peter looked genuinely confused, to him, it was nothing out of the ordinary for us to fall asleep like this, but to my dad, this was terrible. I knew his mind was presenting him with all types of end games to what happened and I knew all of them were wrong.

"The plan?" Peter repeated.

"The plan kid— _Artemis_ , get dressed, NOW. The plan, get my daughter into bed?"

"Daddy!" He never, and I mean **NEVER** calls me Artemis.

"Because I just want to know what the hell was going on here? Why are you both half naked? Who thought this was a good idea?" I blushed, getting dressed behind my dad.

"Daddy it was my idea! You know I hate getting in bed with outdoor clothes on! This isn't his fault!" I fired back, if anything, Peter was confused and the look on his face made my heart skip a few beats.

"Is there a thing going on here that I don't know about? You guys dating? She's too young to date, Peter. So that's out of the question. Somebody tell me something!"

"Mr. Stark, I—"

"I don't believe you.."

"Daddy! You didn't even let him finish."

"Well you know what, I don't think I care. It's 3 hours **AFTER** the time you're supposed to get home and I'm supposed to be calm? After finding you in spideykid's bed?! No! Get in the car. Now!" He half-yelled. I sighed, dejectedly and said bye to Peter, walking downstairs. Dad stayed for another fifteen minutes before getting in the car. "You're grounded" were the first words he said to me. Grounded. On the first day of Sophomore year. "You know, you're smart as a whip, you take after your m…." he drifted off, "I don't want you dating Peter. Get the thought out of your head because I know it's there. It's dangerous dating a superhero and you're too young."

"Daddy, I'm fifteen! I'll be sixteen soon! I'm not a baby anymore! I.. I don't even know If Peter likes me-"

"Of course he likes you, you're my kid. I'd be offended if he didn't." I sat, confused. "But I don't want you two dating…"

"Is that why you don't date? Because it's too dangerous?" I inquired. Dad had no love interest and that had to change. I couldn't live the next three years on a strict no dating rule, I had to find him someone.

 _The Goddess of Mischief is Back._

* * *

 _Author's Note: Reviews give me life._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Shocked I'm still going lol. At this point, I'm letting my imagination take me wherever it's gonna take me which is why the chapters are so long. I will never produce 400-500 word chapters. Naw baby, you gone dig deep into this story with me. I'm having fun with this and I hope you're having just as much fun reading this._

* * *

 _-In Asgard-_

Week two of being grounded was going terribly and it was the weekend, the time Peter and I normally spend together, yet another thing taken away, but I'm the Goddess of Mischief, I always find a way around things and recently I learned how to double myself to make it seem like I'm somewhere that I'm not. So my doppleganger was sitting in my room, studying, responsive to everything – and I was recording a live feed so if dad came in, I heard everything so when I actually got home, I wasn't out of the loop if he questioned anything. Nobody knew I was in Asgard, not even Grandfather Odin, and come to think of it, I have no idea why I call him that.. my whole family dynamic is confusing but I love it. The first person to notice me was my Grandmother Frigga.

"Artemis?" She whispered, her eyes wide. I swallowed thickly, nodding behind a shy smile. They only call me Artemis here, yet another thing I'm not opposed to. "Come to me." I quickly shuffled to her with my head down. No one else in Asgard _really_ knew who I was and I was wandering around trying to find Heimdall so I could find Loki. I really needed him right now, I hadn't seen Peter because I wasn't allowed to talk to Peter for the entire time I was grounded and I didn't have anybody but Peter – being a social outcast and all, and the friends that I do have, are also Peter's friends too, so I had to make some kind of sacrifice and become even more of a social outcast. On Asgard, although I wasn't 'known', I also wasn't unknown either.

"Hello Grandmother..."

"How did you get here?" She asked, taking my hand, leading me to her and grandfathers chambers which used to be my favorite safe space as a baby.

"Uncle Loki taught me a few things, and other things just came to me… I'm not really sure how… it's pretty cool, the magic just comes to me but I don't know how!" My hushed tone becoming more vibrant and loud; when I turned to look at Grandmothers' face, her eyebrow was raised. "I really need to see him, Grandmother..." tears pricking my eyes. My Uncle Loki was the only one who really understood me. My dad was a social master; everywhere he went he got all the attention, but me on the other hand? Just Tony Stark's daughter…he keeps my name out of the media for good reason and I appreciate that, but high school is hard. The daughter of a genius who doesn't know who her mother is, also the daughter of an Avenger, which makes me feel like a target at all times sometimes, AND on top of that, dealing with boy issues and trying to do some digging on who my mother is since no one will tell me.

"I will take you to him, but you must promise me that once you are done, you will return home safely, tonight. I will send you through the bifrost which will now be your form of travel whenever you want to come see us, all you have to do is think of Asgard and Heimdall will hear you. Splitting yourself in two and using a doppleganger can only last for so long before your magic wears out, little one. So promise me. I do not want your father to worry." I nodded, chewing on my lip. I never thought about my magic wearing out. "Now come, let's go see your mother…" I nodded, taking her outstretched hand, completely missing what she had just said because maybe it was a slip of the tongue. The longer we walked, the more my brow furrowed; it felt as if we were walking towards some type of prison cell.

"Where are we going, grandmother?" It was pretty funny how easily I could turn the Asgardian verbiage on and off whenever it was necessary. Grandmother was quiet for awhile, then she spoke.

"Loki was imprisoned and has been since the last time you saw him." The last time I saw him? I was twelve! We stopped at his cell and there he was, in a big glass box. In a BIG. GLASS. BOX. I let go of my grandmothers' hand and ran straight to the glass, phasing through it easily. Jesus, he was so out of it, he hadn't even noticed I was there and Frigga had left us alone. I tried to be careful to not step on any glass or trip over a table or something and I sat in front of him, looking into his eyes, they were void.

"Uncle Loki…" he blinked slightly as I touched the side of his face, moving his hair. "Please…see me. Talk to me…" he sighed and leaned into my touch, closing his eyes. "How long have you been here?" I wondered, running my fingers through his hair. I knew Uncle Loki was a 'villain', but the last Uncle Thor told me, he had done his time, he paid for his sins and was only playing mildly severe practical jokes on people, but as far as I had known, he was good. If the last time I saw him was when I was twelve, I'm almost sixteen now. He had been here for almost four years and I didn't know. Heimdall used to talk to me when I was a small baby, but it was nothing that I could make out and the older I got, the less I could hear him. 'Heimdall what happened?' I thought out loud.

" _Your grandfather believed him to be a threat, your majesty. As soon as he and Thor returned to Asgard, Odin had him locked away. He has lost more and more of himself everyday without you by his side._ " I brushed off Heimdall calling me 'your majesty' because that was the least of my worries. I felt an all too familiar anger in my chest rise all too quickly. Something was happening and I wasn't about to try to control it either, too many things were confusing me. Why had grandmother called Loki my mother when Loki is a man, that's not physically possible; Why had Heimdall called me 'Your Majesty' when I am of no royal blood? Why was Loki imprisoned for ALMOST FOUR YEARS?! Before I could contain it, I let out a shriek, alarming the guards, and before I knew it, lightning. _**Thor**_.

"Wh—Artemis, What is the meaning of this?" Before turning to face him, I placed a kiss on Loki's knuckles, making a silent promise to get him out of this. I stood, facing Thor, trying to not soften because let's face it; I love my Uncle Thor. He's one of the best Uncles ever, but I'm not talking to Uncle Thor right now, I'm talking to Thor: God of Thunder.

"Why has he been locked up?" I kept my question short.

"There are things going on here beyond your knowledge Missy.." Dammit. He called me Missy.

"I'm the kid of a genius, Thor. According to doctors, I AM a genius. Please, just tell me. I think I can help him." I pleaded, being called Missy broke every wall I had that was up. "I can't stand to see him like this." Thor sighed, his eyes flickering from me back to Loki.

"You know, you are just like him in many ways, Artemis. Maybe Father will listen to reason if it comes from you." The entire time this exchange of words was occurring, I noticed Loki shift a little, something he hadn't done the entire time I was there.

"Do not—" I turned so quickly I would've given myself whiplash. Loki. He cleared his throat before standing up. "Brother, we both know how unforgiving Father can be… maybe if she knew the real reason I was in here…."

"No, Loki." Thor growled. I had actually never heard that tone in his voice before.

"Okay now I'm confused…."

"I do not like lying to her, brother." Lying to me about what?! What is happening!?

"Uhm, hello! I am still here!" I squeaked, waving my arms around. Thor looked at Loki and Loki back at Thor, and before Loki could manage another word, Thor was gone.

"Come." Loki grunted out as he stood up. I quickly shuffled to him, everyone knows how close I am to Uncle Loki, he's been my security blanket since I was born. Whenever Dad was on a business trip, I was with Loki, whenever Dad was really busy with something, Loki was there. He was like a second parent, but less strict. He sure as hell handled my emotions better than the sometimes-emotionless Tony Stark. Loki was cold and calculated to everyone else, except Grandmother Frigga and I. Loki pulled me in and wrapped his arms around me and I felt every problem I've been dealing with lately wash away. I knew this was what I needed. Before I knew it, I was crying, and not for me either. Loki had managed to remain locked away and silent in this glass box and I was unaware the entire time. I came here, to talk about my life, my dad's love life (or lack thereof), not see my uncle in a cage.

"You do not need to worry and do not cry for me either, my beautiful Artemis. I will get out of here, I always do." I could hear the faux confidence in his voice.

"Please let me help you. Uncle Thor was right… Grandfather does have sort of a soft spot for me. Maybe I can get you to come back to Stark Towers with me? It's a lot of room and I think Dad needs the company of another adult…" Loki was silent for a long time. "Please? Heimdall told me you haven't been yourself since we've been separated. And if I get you to come back with me, we can go shopping, and get your hair all fixed up because I'm sorry but you don't look like the old God of Mischief that I know." Loki sighed again, making a noise that I can only assume was that of annoyance because he knew I wouldn't stop.

"My persistent d—neice. Do what you must, but remember that whether I am locked in here forever or another day, I will always find my way back to you." He cupped my face with his hands and kissed my forehead, bringing me in for a hug. "No one will ever keep you away from me again." I nodded, inhaling his scent once more before leaving to find grandfather. Time itself was different on Asgard, where it had been a few hours since I had been there, it had only been twelve minutes and sixteen seconds back home; my doppleganger still sitting at her desk, doing AP Chemistry homework. Dad hadn't checked in once, which meant he had passed out in his lab like always, meaning I had a few more hours before he woke up. As soon as I was out of Loki's presence, I made my way to Heimdall who happily greeted me with a hug. I've spent a lot of time with Heimdall as an infant, learning the ins and outs about Asgard and the bifrost.

"What can I do for you, your majesty?" He asked, smiling down at me. I sighed and sat on the steps leading up to the bifrost.

"I need to know where Grandfather is…" I absent-midndedly twirled one of my black strands in my fingers. "I have to talk to him…"

"Odin is with The Queen, in Thor's chambers. They know you're coming." I rolled my eyes, of course they did, and I was bringing Hell with me for what was done to Loki. I nodded, hugging Heimdall.

'Thank you.."

"Anything for you, Artemis." I nodded and smiled, walking back down the bridge to Asgard. When I found Grandfather, he was stern but there was a smile in his eye.

"What are you doing here, Artemis?" He asked, probably already knowing the answer.

"I want to know the truth, grandfather. Why is Loki locked away? And I want to know If I can bring him home with me. I promise he is of no danger, but it's just me and dad at home and sometimes…. Sometimes I need Loki. No offense Uncle Thor—"

"None taken."

"Uncle Loki gets me and he's always there for me and I know he's a bad guy but….he's not a bad guy when he's with me! What did he do that was so terrible to lock him away for almost four years?" I saw Grandfather, Grandmother and Uncle Thor all look at each other. I sighed and rolled my eyes, Asgardians were really good at the secrets thing and I didn't feel like pressing the matter. What I wanted, was simply Loki's freedom. "I'm begging you here, as my family…please, going through my teenage years is rough, I know you all know how heavily I rely on Loki and it breaks my heart to see him like this. I promise, if he's with me, he will be no threat. He won't be a superhero, but I know… I don't know how I know, but I know…he doesn't deserve this. I don't want to be away from him for another four years because of something he did that you won't tell me about. It's not fair." I huffed out, trying to not throw a temper tantrum.

"My dear Artemis…" Grandfather started, pausing, "I will send Loki with you, but there are stipulations… he will be stripped of his magic until he has proven himself to me, he will have to live a normal life among you and your father, who I am certain does not know of your whereabouts. I am granting you this, because—"

"You need Loki." Grandmother cut in. "You need Loki the same way Loki needs me, even though he does not wish to admit it."

"I hope you can forgive us—"

" _Us?!_ " Thor cut in, "Oh no Father, this was all you! I do not wish to be on Missy's bad side. I only did as I was told, but I had no major parts in Loki's imprisonment." I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"So I can take him home? I mean, not home home because Asgard is his home but…"

"Asgard isn't a place, my darling." Grandmother said with a soft smile, tucking my hair behind my ear. "Anywhere, can be Asgard for Loki, and it seems to be….it has always been with you. Go to home. You will know how to release him." I nodded, running off to the prison chamber Loki was in. He perked up just a fraction when he saw me coming.

"Loki!" I was so excited I rushed through the glass, which actually hurt this time, meaning it was a sign that my magic was wearing off. "It worked…" I groaned through the pain I felt. If this was what it was like for your magic to wear off, I hated it. It felt like I was being stabbed with little knives.

"Artemis?" Loki stood, towering over me as I kneeled to catch my breath.

"Grandfather, he's letting you come home with me. He's giving you your freedom… I know you don't like Midgard, but…..I don't know if I can keep seeing you like this." My eyes filled up with tears, it was too much to see someone I love in that much pain. Seeing him as a shell of himself hurt more than anything I could ever imagine.

"Would your father approve of that?" Loki asked, raising an eyebrow. I smiled sheepishly, avoiding his gaze.

"Let me figure that out, okay?"

 _-Back of Earth/Midgard-_

The bifrost set us right in front of Stark Towers. I swallowed thickly because I knew I'd be confronted with hell itself. "It'll be okay." I kept whispering to myself, tightening my grip on Loki's hand.

"It will be okay, my darling." Loki repeated. I nodded, walking into the building, breezing past every security entrance for obvious reasons. In the elevator, a voice rang out, slightly startling Loki.

' _Ms. Stark, Mr. Stark is awaiting your arrival._ ' Of course he is, I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you Friday." I mumbled dejectedly. The elevator dinged, and the door opened, and there was my dad. "Hi Daddy…" I said in a hushed tone, but his gaze wasn't on me. It was on Loki.

"Loki."

"Stark."

"Daddy, please don't be mad. I—"

"I'm not mad, but we will have a discussion later because clearly, you have a knack for defiance and as much as I admire a good prank, a good bout of mischief, it's starting to really piss me off, kid. But let me talk to Loki first." I nodded, smiling a little when Loki kissed the back of my hand, mumbling that he will be alright and can fend for himself against 'The Man of Iron'. I trudged to my room, taking a second look at the both of them, noting the tension flying around in the air. As soon as I reached my room, I collapsed on the bed, screaming when I looked up at the ceiling.

 **Freakin' Peter!**

" **NAT, YOU OKAY?"** Dad yelled from the living room. Peter nodded at me, so I coughed, clearing my throat so I didn't sound like I was in danger.

" **I'M FINE DADDY! TRIPPED OVER SOME BOOKS!"** I lied, making my doppleganger disappear. It was only 1:30pm, Saturday afternoon, but I was exhausted from spending all day on Asgard.

"Where have you been all day?" Peter asked, hanging from the ceiling. I frowned, opening my arms for him to get down.

"Can you get down from there? I don't want you to get hurt…"

"Don't worry, I won't hurt mys—" and with that, the web snapped and he fell right on top of me.

"And this is why you should listen to me." I grunted, whining when he just flailed like a beached whale instead of getting off of me. "I was in…." Shit. Peter doesn't know much about Asgard, most people think it's just Norse Mythology and nothing more, but Loki is here and I can't lie about that. "I…went to visit my grandparents in Asgard." I mumbled quickly, I completely forgot that Peter surfaced AFTER Loki tried to take over the world. We were practically babies then though, so there's no real reason why he should really know about that unless he's been "De-briefed" by Fury….or daddy.

"Your grandparents are…..Gods?" Peter asked, eyes wide. I nodded again, swallowing thickly. I didn't want him to see me in a different light because of it and I didn't really feel like explaining again how I don't really know my mother and all the things I found out today.

"But that's another story for another day, dad is with Loki, I'll fill you in on that later, but what I want right now…is to hang out with my best friend, but we have to do this the right way, I am still grounded." I said, matter-of-factly.

"How long are you grounded for again?" He asked. I sighed, rubbing my temple.

"Three long weeks, so I have one more week to go. It sucks not seeing you through the week and having to do the whole sneaky thing…I have to act like I'm interested in Avengers business to get to spend five minutes with you… I miss you." I rambled, blushing at such an admission of feelings so candidly. I had never really admitted that I liked Peter. Dad had instilled in me that there was absolutely no dating until I was 18, but my feelings for Peter were different. They came out of nowhere, it basically just happened, but I didn't believe in fairytales or happy endings, and I didn't want to ruin a friendship over feelings if he didn't return what I felt. Fifteen going on sixteen is an awkward time! I always told myself I would never date in high school, I'd wait until it was over because most people break up when they go to college, and also If I'm being honest with myself, I didn't have the heart to deal with a breakup, but for some reason, Peter gives me hope. I just didn't want to blow it.

"I-I miss y-you too…" Peter whispered after a long pause. I sighed, chewing on my lip.

"Down you go, Spidey-boy… go to the front, use your Avengers security clearance and ask daddy if you can spend some time with me. He'll appreciate that." Peter snorted, leaning in quickly giving me a quick kiss on the lips before hopping off of the balcony. I was frozen. What the….WHAT THE?! He kissed me! He….why did he kiss me?! I touched my lips and sat on my bed. What a day…

* * *

 _Author's Note: Please Please Please Review! I cannot stress the importance of reviews enough! They keep people like me going to get actual feedback from y'all. I appreciate every follow and favorite as well!_

 _Also: I'm really going to keep this story going for as long as I can, just enough to where it feels like an actual book to me instead of just a small online story._

 _PS: Nat and Peter are going through their teenage years together. Stark's sexuality will be questioned later on, so don't give me no shit about it. I want what I want. Loki is a shapeshifter. There, I said it. Not explaining anymore. You'll have to piece it together for yourself. Also going by Norse Mythology, Loki has three children already that only Odin, Frigga and Thor know about. If you don't like where the story is going, or if certain non-heterosexual things make you nervous, don't continue. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Three. Because I'm on a roll. This will be from Tony's Point of View. Thank you NESSAANCALIME6913 for your review! :)_

* * *

 _Tony's Point of View_

" _Loki_ , what are you doing with Nat?" I couldn't hold back the icy tone in my voice. I hadn't seen Loki in years and then he just comes back? Hell no. I opened myself up to him. Had a KID with him. Granted, when I met Loki, he wasn't a he. Loki was Elena. For four years, I knew Loki as Elena. I loved Elena. I…love…Elena, but Elena is Loki and oh the hell that I raised when I found out. I've slept with my fair share of both sexes, but being deceived isn't something that I'd EVER be happy about. Elena knew everything about me, knew how to handle my OCD, my insomnia, she knew how to handle some of my mood swings, she knew me like the back of her own hand and I thought I knew her. Until the day Odin came, and she was no longer Elena, she was Loki, and whether I was angry or not, Loki was the mother of my fifteen year old daughter. The last I heard, Odin took Loki back to Asgard for becoming pregnant. He let Loki stay up until Natasha was born and then like an overly adhesive bandage, she was painfully ripped away from us. For fifteen years, I didn't want anybody else if it wasn't Elena…Loki.

"Before you get angry with me, Natasha is the reason I am out of imprisonment. I was not myself without her by my side everyday… as you can tell, I do not look like Loki, The God of Mischief.." he mumbled the last part, hanging his head slightly. I was the only person to really see this vulnerable side of Loki. He was such a hard-ass to everyone else but I somehow got underneath that. Only Thor, Odin and Frigga knew that Natasha is Loki's daughter. Clint, Nat, Fury, Steve….they don't know either. Of course I've gotten the usual questions because, if I'm being honest, Nat looks more like Loki than she does me, but she is beautiful. Which is why I have to keep Spider-Boy away from her. I raised my eyebrow at Loki, I hadn't seen him in fifteen years and he thought it would be this easy? Ha.

"I'm not angry with her, I'm angry with you. Fifteen years? You were Elena for four years, and then all of a sudden, Odin is here and you're Loki. No explanation, and you're gone. I had to do this father shit by myself, Loki. Do you know how hard it is? When she would cry at night for you, screaming 'Mama' and I'm the only one around? Do you know how hard it was to manage her emotions when I don't even like managing my own? She remembered you, you know. She was suspicious when she was reintroduced to you as Uncle Loki and not mom. I had to protect her heart from what YOU did!" I was seething. I was seeing red, and then the elevator dinged. I wiped at the tears threatening to come out of my eyes, looking at the elevator, ready to destroy whoever was in it.

Fucking Peter.

"Oh, h-hi Mr. Stark, I…Is Nat here? I know she's s-still grounded but I—" I put my hand up, cutting him off.

"Go." I said sharply. Peter nodded, rushing off to Nat's room.

"Who's that boy and why is he going to Natasha's room?" Loki practically hissed.

"That's not the focal point of this conversation, Loki, you—"

"No! Stark, I did nothing! My FATHER swooped in and took me away from the both of you! I did not wish for any of that to happen! Do you think I wished to be dragged away from my family?! Do you think I wished to be imprisoned for falling in love and having a baby? A beautiful baby, Tony, and I can not even tell her who I really am! Don't you think that EATS ME UP?! Don't you think that very thought DESTROYS me, every single day?!"

For the first time, I was silent. I was gritting my teeth, chewing on my tongue because yes, I am pissed. But pissed isn't going to conceal the fact that even after fifteen years, I'm still in love. I don't do…love. Ask Pepper, she knows first hand that I, Tony Stark, do not do, "Love." "Nobody is stopping you from telling her who you are, Loki."

"I've lied to her… I have become, 'Uncle' Loki…she will never forgive me."

"She'll never forgive…. _us_ …it's not like I didn't know who you were…" I sighed, rubbing my temple. This was all too much. "How long are you here for?" I asked, sitting on the couch trying to wrap my mind around everything that was unfolding in my living room.

"Well…." Loki started, sheepishly, "I…Father took away my magic for the time being, until it is determined that I am of no threat to Midgard, our daughter has convinced him to let me….move…here…." My head whipped up so quickly I thought my neck would break. "I understand if you do not want me here, Stark, but our daughter does…just….please be discreet whenever you bring home any love interests." Loki spat out, I picked up a tinge of jealousy and smirked inwardly, then immediately frowned.

"What makes you think that's what I've been doing?"

"Are you telling me you have not had any sexual release at the hands of someone other than yourself for fifteen years?" I immediately turned beet red. Okay, he had caught me. Over the past fifteen years, I've had multiple meaningless situationships with different people. None of them have ever meant anything to me though, it's just filling a void that will honestly always be around without Loki. Don't get me wrong, my daughter is my world, but I ached for some kind of adult companionship, and Clint and Tasha Sr. being around all the time don't count and I count Cap as a senior citizen in my head.

"Loki…" I started, not realizing that I had no idea where I was going, so I decided to do what I do best. I reached out and grabbed his wrist, pulling his body flush with mine.

"Stark, what are you doing? I'm not…I haven't, I've been imprisoned, I need a sh—" He always talked way too much, and I couldn't look into those eyes any longer without stealing a kiss first. There was so much passion and fire behind the kiss that it made my heart jump. At first, he resisted a little, then I felt a light nip on my bottom lip and I knew that this was right. I cupped his face, deepening the kiss, trying to not go too far but far enough to let him know that even though we had been separated, I was still crazy over him. When I pulled away, Loki was blushing and chewing on his lip.

"I'll show you where the master bathroom is…" I hummed out, grabbing his hand, interlacing our fingers. I honestly intended to stay way more mad than I did. I wanted to scream at him, to curse him, to throw him out, but when I saw how terrible he looked, I couldn't bring myself to do it. He's Natasha's mother and nobody is ever going to separate this family ever again.

"Tony…"

"Hm?"

"We need to tell her, before I get comfortable here… I cannot keep pretending to be her Uncle. She's a smart girl, she's going to figure it out at some point and I'd rather her hear it from us." Loki said, slightly gasping as he noticed the bathroom. "Looks like somebody has done some remodeling since I left." I cringed a little, I only did the remodeling to keep my mind occupied so I wouldn't think about him.

"Yeah… and you're right. She does need to hear it from us. Tonight, at dinner. I promise." I placed a soft kiss on Loki's lips and left him to his shower. "If you need anything, you know how to get me here." Loki snorted, nodding.

I sighed, leaning against the door after closing it. What, a fucking day…and it's still not over yet. I need a drink, and a friend. Maybe I should call Banner and let him see what I'm working on in the lab, I thought to myself. Maybe.

About 45 minutes later, Loki had re-emerged from the bathroom, smelling like Lavender and a bath and body works candle, he looked so timid and frail I just wanted to wrap him up in bed and never let him go.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked, standing up from the couch. Loki nodded a little, looking very comfortable in his plush white robe.

"I do not have any clothes…." He mumbled.

"Stay naked.." I responded quickly, cringing at my own….excitedness. Loki blinked, smirking a little but shook his head.

"I'd rather not add on to the list of children we have right now, Stark. I do believe it is time to eat though. I know Artemis is hungry as well as I, being on Asgard all day and not eating is very stressful." I nodded, looking at the clock, it was 5:45pm; probably a very logical time to eat in a normal household. "Did you stay up here the whole time and wait for me to get out of the shower?" Loki asked, I looked around a little, realizing that I hadn't made a move towards my lab once since Loki had come back. I nodded offhandedly, not really wanting to talk about it because at some point, I knew I'd be back in the lab obsessively.

"What do you want to eat for dinner?"

"You cook?"

"Oh hell no!" I half-shrieked, "but I can sure as hell order out. Nat cooks most of the time, but I know she's really not in the mood too, if she isn't already sleep up there with Pete.." I stated, rolling my eyes a little. As much as I tried my hardest to keep those two away from each other, it never worked and it's partially my fault. I want her to focus on her studies, on graduating high school early, which her and Peter are on the path to, and getting into a great college and graduating from there early as well. I want the absolute best for my child, which is why I try to be the best, present parent that I can be. "oh and as far as clothes," I started off-handedly, "I have some pajamas upstairs in my top drawer." Loki nodded, heading off to cover his naked body. I couldn't help but stare as he walked away, those legs went on for days, and although he slightly towered over me, I loved it. I sighed, rubbing my temple.

"Friday, call in an order for Chipotle, the usual and double my order and Nat Jr's order." It's funny that I have to refer to my daughter as Nat Jr, because if I don't, Friday will send out an order for Nat Sr, it's happened before and I've never seen little Nat so angry. Nat Sr has a very plain chipotle order, even for me. I shivered at the thought of Tofu instead of steak, or chicken…not a life I want to live. While Loki was getting dressed, I decided to go check in on Nat and Peter. I knocked on the door and heard Peter whisper to come in. I walked in, seeing the cutest thing my eyes have ever witnessed, although it made me kind of sad. Nat was sound asleep on Peter's chest and he was running his fingers through her hair while he watched tv. It was so cute, I didn't even mind the fact that she was in her pajamas.

"I ordered chipotle. I got you and Tash the same thing…" I whispered, looking at how caring Peter was towards my daughter. Half of me….Half of Loki…she used to lay on me like that when she was a baby. Peter nodded, only taking his eyes off of her once.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark."

"Any time, kid." I mumbled, walking out, closing the door. Normally, we had an open door policy, but underneath everything, I really did trust the kid. I just didn't want to admit it out loud. I sighed again and walked to my room, finding Loki under the blanket, dead to the world, and snoring. Wow, everybody is asleep except me. Maybe I should call Banner…..or….use this time to cuddle.

I chose to cuddle.

I slipped in bed quietly, trying to not wake the sleeping god, smiling internally when he moved closer, wrapping his limbs around me. I missed this; and before I knew it, I was out.

…..

"Tony? Tony…." I heard a voice try to break through my dream. I groaned, wrapping my arms around the body that was next to me. I don't really sleep, but this, this was the best sleep I had gotten in years. I can't say the whole fifteen years though because when Nat would go through her phases of needing daddy, we would sleep like two dead bricks. Now that she's older though, sleeping in my bed is rare.

"Stark?" I felt an uncomfortable pinch to my face. I grunted, sitting up.

"Whahuh?" I grumbled, rubbing my eyes furiously. Shit. How long was I out?! Where was I?!

"Your artificial intelligence has been saying that our dinner is here for eight minutes…" I nodded, rubbing my eyes, getting a good look at Loki, he looked disheveled, but well rested.

"I'll go get—"

"I answered the door already.." Loki mumbled, blushing. My eyes widened, Loki really wasn't one for pleasantries, so as far as answering doors and knowing what to do in Stark tower when he hadn't been around for so long was a shock. "It's so many rooms, I didn't know which one Artemis was in…" Oh, right. I started to get out of bed when I felt a hand grab mine. "Thank you…" I raised an eyebrow, smirking a little, but nodding anyway.

"You're welcome… Come on, I'll show you where Nat's room is." Loki nodded, getting out of bed as well.

"You know I think it's interesting that you call Artemis, Nat…" Loki pointed out as we walked down the hall.

"You do know that you named her right? I picked the middle name…" I mentioned, Loki was very certain about Natasha being her name. Something about how Nat Sr was so headstrong and he hoped Nat Jr would be like that as well, he had never spoke of it again though so I left it alone. Loki grumbled something under his breath but stopped once we reached Nat's room.

"Knock knock…" I said, knocking on Nat's door. This time, she answered.

"Hi, daddy!" She squeaked, looks like someone else was well rested as well. It's kind of funny because side by side, she looked exactly like Loki. Discheveled black hair, cute little pajamas, hazy green eyes…honestly, it looked like Loki created her in a lab. Very few times did I see myself in Natasha, appearance wise. She wasn't as pale as Loki, she also had my freckles and my ears and mouth. Other than that, all Loki.

"Food is here, I told Peter we ordered Chipotle. I know you wouldn't feel like cooking and you know I'm a fire hazard in the kitchen." She nodded, snorting.

"You're not mad that Peter is here?" She asked, whispering so Peter couldn't hear her.

"I can hear you, Nat." Peter chimed in from behind her. She blushed, chewing her lip.

"No, but somebody wants to meet him." I said, pulling Loki from behind me. I had never known him to be shy, so this was a little strange, even for me. Hm.

…

Dinner was awkward to say the least. Trying to explain to Peter who Loki was without sounding off any alarms in his mind was a battle. Loki kept giving the poor boy death glares and Natasha kept blushing every time he started to talk, which I still couldn't figure out why.

"Nat talks about you all the time, Mr. Loki…literally, all the time. It's so cute." He mumbled out the last part. Loki raised his eyebrow slightly, looking between Peter and Natasha.

"Really? I hadn't been aware that she loved me so much." Natasha almost choked on her fork full of a burrito bowl.

"That is a lie!" She shrieked, giggling a little. Right before I could chime in, Peter's phone rang.

"Hey Aunt May…I'm fine, 'm with Mr. Stark and Nat… Okay…Bye." Peter tapped his phone, putting it back in his pocket.

"You're going home?" Natasha asked, a twinge of pain in her voice. Peter nodded, standing up. "I-I'll walk you out…." She said in a hushed tone, silently asking to be dismissed from the table. Loki and I nodded, saying our goodbyes to Peter, well I said goodbye, Loki just waved his hand dismissively.

'You look just like him, Nat I swear..' I heard Peter whisper while walking past. Welp, someone else is catching on, so we need to tell her. When they were out of ear shot, I turned to Loki.

"She likes that boy?" Loki asked, I could see the anger behind his eyes. Okay, Loki, the overly over protective one; I always thought it was me, but at least I sort of..kind of gave Peter a chance. I sighed, no I didn't. "If he hurts her, I will destroy him and his entire family…"

"Loki, he's fifteen…."

"And I'm 1500…." Loki said in a very serious, scary tone. I pinched the bridge of my nose, not wanting to get into that at this very moment. I hadn't even finished my food, which I was determined to do because I hadn't really eaten in a few days, I had been stuck in the lab and also trying to keep an eye on my severely punished teenaged daughter.

"We have to tell her….tonight….so we don't start off on a bad note. The only problem is, she has your—"

"Temper." Loki said, cutting me off. I nodded in agreement. "I noticed it in Asgard…something else I noticed was her magic…"

"Her WHAT?!" I almost knocked my food off of the table, I didn't realize she was using magic, I didn't realize she was….I didn't notice! I know that she's a demi god, Odin explained that to me when she was born, but I didn't realize magic was part of the whole deal.

"Stark…she is, by definition and by blood, The Goddess of Mischief." Loki said directly. "She was going to come into it sooner or later, it just happened to be later than I." I sighed heavily, and guess what, that makes her a bit of a target the same way Peter is a target. Fuck. Maybe I should introduce her to The Avengers Initiative.

"We will tell her tonight, Tony. As a family." Loki hummed while grabbing my hand, kissing it. I nodded, still eating, but lost in my thoughts.

WHY WON'T THIS DAY END!

* * *

 _REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! See, that talk between Tony and Loki wasn't so bad. It lasted for awhile, there was still a bit of tension in the air, but it won't hit tony until later on. Meaning, he's the last to really adjust. He's not as forgiving as he seems!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: This isn't going to be easy_

* * *

 _Nat's Point of View_

My heart dropped when Peter got the call from Aunty May, I knew he had to go home and everything in me was screaming at me to be the biggest baby on the planet. As soon as we made it outside, Peter grabbed me, hugging me.

"I don't want to go…" he mumbled, his face in my hair. I nodded, burying my face in his chest.

"Why'd you kiss me earlier?" I asked, the question burning in the back of my mind. I felt Peter tense and squeeze me tighter. I pulled away, trying to look into his eyes, if Peter wasn't going to tell me why, his eyes would.

"I…I don't know, I m-mean I do know, I just…I've always wanted to..I… I like you Natasha….but Mr. Stark…he would never let me date you…." My eyes were wide, taking in everything he had just said, also blushing.

"Welllllll…what if we don't tell him?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Daddy doesn't have to know everything and what he doesn't know won't hurt him. Peter looked at me and smirked.

"You little evil genius…" he said, wrapping his arm around me. "That…wait are you saying, yes? To me?" I bit my lip, nodding, very sure of myself. "You're sure?" He asked, I laughed a little. Peter had no real reason to ever be insecure, so I don't know why he's acting like this now of all times. "It's just…so many guys think you're attractive y'know? I'm-I'm just Peter…" I sighed, reaching up and touching his face.

"But you're my Peter….you've always been My Peter, I just didn't think I knew it then." Before I knew it, Peter had picked me up, spinning me around with an ear splitting grin on his face. I giggled, running my fingers through his hair. "you should go before Aunt May calls you again, you know she worries." Peter stopped, setting me down.

"You're right. I…I, can I see you tomorrow?" He asked, quickly going back to shy, adorable peter.

"Of course…." I nodded, shocked when Peter grabbed me and kissed me for real this time. The feeling of his lips against mine, it felt euphoric. I felt the stress of the entire day wash away, it was like he was transferring his energy to me and I felt my heart flutter when he nipped at my bottom lip. Jesus, he was good. I whined, moaning a little bit because I never knew a kiss could feel this good. Peter obviously felt triumphant because I felt him smile against my mouth, I wonder if I was his first kiss, because he was oddly good at this and I was just following his lead. Before I knew it, Peter was backing me up against the entrance wall – and I let him. I didn't want this to end, ever. I wrapped my arms around his neck and squeaked when he picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. Peter continued to devour my mouth and I moaned and whined like, well basically like a horny teenager. My body was hot and sensitive and everything was tingling and my brain was so fuzzy but it felt so good. When I felt his lips travel to my neck, I almost lost it. These were parts of my body that never got attention. Kissing people, or the thought of kissing anybody kind of scared me because, ew, that's a transfer of saliva, aka bodily fluids, and I'm just paranoid like that, but I didn't care with Peter. I jumped a little, lost in sensation as hit bit my neck, gently, but rough enough to leave a mark. God yes, I wanted to be marked by him. I wanted to be his. Is this moving to fast? No, it's long overdue...it's moving the way it's supposed to, I rationalized with myself. Finally being Peter's – being his girlfriend, I wanted this. Anything I had ever feared, I didn't care about anymore, he was mine and I'm his. I felt a soft kiss to my neck as Peter let me stand on my own two wobbly feet. I pouted, I never wanted him to stop.

"S-sorry, I got a little c-carried away." My eyes were a bit hazy and my pupils were a bit dilated but I know I saw a very visible tent in the front of his pants. I didn't mention it though because what I felt in my semi-lace boyshorts, was something I didn't want to think about and the more I thought about Peter's bulge, the more the wetness in my pajamas started to bother me. I am too young for this…..aren't I?! I could at least wait until I'm sixteen before I start thinking about being sexually active. I shook my head, letting him know it was fine.

"Now, you really do need to go, spider-boy. It's getting dark." Peter nodded, kissing the back of my hand.

"I'll text you when I get home, okay?" I nodded watching him get a running start before shooting a web from his wrist, swinging home. I sighed, re-adjusting my entire self before getting back in the elevator and going back upstairs.

…

"What took you so long?" Dad asked as soon as I stepped foot off of the elevator. I tried very hard to not blush, I tried very hard to not look disheveled, I guess I completely forgot that I can use magic but my brain was too fuzzy. Grandmother always used to say magic is to be done with a clear head and a clear heart.

"Oh, I-I n-not-nothing. I, Peter just wanted to talk." I said, semi-confidently. Loki was staring at me, specifically my neck. A HICKEY! Shit. I never curse, but I cursed myself internally, waving my hand behind my back, covering up the hickey. Concealing spell. Always nice.

"Hm. Okay. Well, we wanted to talk to you. It's pretty important, come sit." I hesitated awhile, looking between Dad and Loki, they both looked deathly serious and although Loki was always deathly serious, he looked a bit…..sad.

"Artemis, come." Loki said, and like I wasn't in control of my own body, I floated over to him. Yeah, I definitely didn't do that one. Loki must have a little bit of his magic back.

"What's wrong?" I asked, frowning a little bit, sitting on the opposite side of the couch from them.

"We, have something that we need to tell you…and it's about who your real mother is." Dad started, rubbing the back of his neck. I raised my eyebrow, oh finally!

"Uncle Loki knows her?" I asked, because Uncle Loki had to know her, I was convinced. There was a really long silence and things got awkward.

"What? Everybody keeps saying that Loki is my mom, Grandmother said it back in Asgard but that's not possible. Uncle Loki is my uncle, you know?" Dad looked at Loki and Loki sighed.

"Artemis, look at me…." I frowned, looking at him and before my eyes, he wasn't Loki anymore; his magic made him glitch a little but Uncle Loki wasn't Loki anymore, he was a she. I laughed nervously, not really understanding what was happening.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking at Dad who was stuck staring at Uncle Loki…or…whoever.

"Look at me, Artemis…" I froze, I know that voice; I closed my eyes, trying to remember where I had heard it before.

"Mom…." I whispered softly. "Mom?" I opened my eyes, looking at Loki. He nodded, and getting a good look at him, I saw myself. "Mommy…" I choked out, starting to cry. "You….you left…you…" I started out, finding it harder and harder to form words, I felt my body start to shake but not from sadness, from anger. Lightning. I was unaware I could conjur up lightning from within but everything got dark outside, a storm was starting.

"Nat…" Dad started, reaching out to me, but I moved away before he could.

"You….you KNEW?!" I shrieked, floating from pure energy. I looked down and noticed lightning was flowing out of my hands and my eyes, I couldn't focus anymore. "You LIED TO ME! YOU BOTH LIED TO ME!" Another crack of lightning from outside struck one of the windows, shattering it. Before I knew it, Dad was Iron Man.

"Artemis, stand DOWN. I don't want to hurt you." I was seeing red at this point, I wasn't talking to my dad. I growled, throwing lightning at him, tossing him out of the window.

"YOU ALREADY HAVE!" I huffed out, turning my attention towards Loki.

"Artemis…"

"STOP!" I screamed, "I DON'T KNOW YOU ANYMORE!" and before I could stop myself, I tossed Loki, but he didn't go far, as he was in his fighting attire and was ready for anything I threw at him. When I turned around, not only was Iron Man there, so was Thor, Clint and Natasha.

"NATASHA, STAND. DOWN!" Romanov screamed out over the lightning. I turned my attention to Thor.

"You knew?!" I asked, eyes still glowing from the power inside of me.

"Do not do this, Artemis. We hid it from you for good reason." I twitched, laughing mechanically.

"For my own GOOD?!" I grabbed Mjölnir, tossing it out of the window as well, shocking Thor because, nobody but him had been able to pick up his hammer and I just tossed it like a baby toy, but I knew Thor without his hammer, he wouldn't do much to me, I'm still his niece. Before I could stop myself, I was running at Thor and he was running at me, I grabbed his arm, swinging him into the TV full force.

"HOW DO ANY OF YOU KNOW WHAT IS GOOD FOR ME?!" Everyone was doing their best to stop me, but I was surprisingly too strong. I tried my hardest to not hit anyone in their faces, to just toss them, keep them away from me, but they kept coming, then I saw something. A spider.

"Kid, what are you doing here?" I heard my dad ask. Kid. Peter. Fuck. I stopped everything I was doing. I can't hurt Peter. I let myself float back to the ground, lightning still pouring out of me like water.

"Peter, go home." My voice rang out, seething with rage. Loki motioned for everyone to fall back and everyone did, watching Peter move closer to me.

"I-I can't do that Nat, and you know that."

"Peter!" I hissed, "I don't want to hurt you." I growled, eyes shifting back over to The Avengers.

"You won't." He assured me, moving closer. Everyone watched in awe as Peter inched even closer. "You don't want to hurt any of us, Nat. I know you don't." I let out a soft growl.

"They lied to me Peter….they…LIED!" and just like that, the lightning was back, and stronger.

"Let me—" Thor started, but Loki and Dad stopped him.

"Artemis…." Peter said, louder this time, "You don't want to do this. You don't want to hurt your family…look at what you're doing…" I raised my eyebrow, looking around. There was a terrible thunderstorm going on outside, the biggest window in the living room was wide open, meaning the debris from the storm I was causing was getting in, my dad's suit was a little worse for wear, there was a few small bruises littered over Loki – which I don't even remember doing, I had destroyed part of the kitchen from throwing Thor's hammer, I had thrown Thor into the TV and that destroyed not only the TV but the entire wall and I was going to kill Peter if I couldn't calm down. I gasped, the lightning leaving me for a small moment.

"I…." I looked around, getting lightheaded, "I'm s—" and that was the last thing I remember before passing out in Peter's arms.

 _Tony's POV_

….

"Your daughter is a threat, Stark." Clint hissed out, frowning at Natasha's body in Peter's arms.

"No!" I growled, "We lied to her and she reacted how we thought she would. Although I was unaware of her ability to control thunder." I mentioned, giving Thor a side eye.

"And was I supposed to know? She did not come in to her powers until recently. I was not aware that she would also end up becoming the Goddess of Thunder as well as The Goddess of Mischief…honestly, I am kind of proud." Clint and Natasha looked at Thor like he had just cut his own head off and bounced it like a basketball.

"My daughter is no threat, Barton." Loki spoke up, well, she didn't look like Loki exactly.

"And who are you?" Clint asked, raising his eyebrow. Loki looked confused, but I mouthed 'Elena' and he knew.

"Oh, forgive me." Loki started, as he turned back into himself.

"Before you all ask questions, yes, Natasha Jr is Loki's daughter. Loki was Elena when I met him and I got her pregnant. Any other questions?"

"You know we have to tell Fury. She needs to be put on a watch list, or are we forgetting how dear ol' Loki tried to take over not only New York, but the world? What if Natasha inherits that kind of crazy?" Okay, now I was pissed.

"She will be tought to control her powers, Barton. Do not try to criminalize my child." Loki hissed, "Fury will never know about this." Natasha held Clint back as he tried to step forward. Clint was the one who was never really around when Nat Jr was growing up, none of us really questioned it.

"Can you guys stop? Nat isn't a threat okay? And you know if you tell Fury what happened, he will lock her up. They will have her locked away, and I can't lose her when I just got her." Peter growled, stroking Nat's face softy. He was still sitting on the floor, his spider-man mask on the floor next to him. It broke my heart to see my daughter so hurt, and because of me.

"You're lucky we didn't get the big guy involved." Clint spat out.

"Alright, what the fuck is wrong with you Barton?! You've never had a problem with Artemis before!" I spat right back, he wasn't going to keep talking about my kid like she was some threat to humanity.

"Well, had I known your kid was the spawn of fucking satan over here, I would've told Fury a long time ago and this would've been avoided." This was really turning into a full blown argument. Clearly, Clint wasn't over the whole mind control thing that Loki had done to him.

"Alright, STOP!" Natasha yelled, slapping Clint in the back of his head. "Clint, you need to leave, Nat is just fifteen and you're talking about imprisoning her because she had an outburst? You need to let it go!" Natasha growled, surprising all of us, because nobody has ever heard her scold Barton or even go against anything he's ever said. Clint mumbled something under his breath and left, slamming the door. "Sorry about him. He associates all things Loki with evil." I nodded, looking back at Loki.

"Are you okay?" I asked, getting close to him to look at his scars.

"I'm fine. Nothing is broken, so I'm fine." I nodded, stepping out of my suit, sending it back to the lab for repairs. "Our baby isn't a threat…." He repeated under his breath, trying to convince more of himself than the rest of us.

"Brother, she is no threat. Do not let the tiny bird man tell you any different. She should not be punished for mistakes you were already punished for…it would be wise to bring her to Asgard for the healers to look at her before she wakes up." Loki nodded, muttering a hushed 'Thank you' to Thor for the advice.

"Peter, you have to let her go for us—"

"No." Peter answered, never taking his eyes off of her. "I-I mean, No, sir." He mumbled, still not moving from his spot.

"Tony…" Loki started, touching my hand, "If he wants to stay with her, we should let him. He can just come to Asgard as well." I nodded, my heart shattering. I didn't think she would explode this bad, I didn't think it would come to this, and now not only do we still have to finish our talk, I have to fix Stark Tower before Fury decides to pop in, just incase Clint told him anything. I don't want him knowing anything about my daughter, who, even though she just had a mildly severe panic attack – and it wouldn't even really be Fury taking her away, Fury loves Nat, it would be the committee. By the time we had made it to Asgard, it was the next day. Well, at least the day was over.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Yeah. One hell of a day! But the next chapter, we're fast forwarding a month! Please review! They really do keep the inspiration flowing, it took me all day to produce this chapter and it would be way easier with a few more reviews!_


	5. Chapter 5

C5

Tony's POV

I was on edge. Not just me either, Loki was on edge, Natasha Sr was on edge, Thor wasn't on edge. Why wasn't he on edge? I have no idea. Something about being proud that his niece had some of his powers as well.

Natasha Jr hadn't taken ay time off of school; if anything, she went into overdrive. We were actually treating her like she was made of glass and there was only so far we could go with that before she exploded.

"Tony?" A voice called me out of my thoughts. I was in the lab, still repairing the suit that Natasha bruised up. It would normally never take me this long to fix a suit, but my daughters' well-being was more important than fixing the suit immediately.

Loki.

I motioned for him to come into my lab, abandoning what I was doing but not really wanting to go upstairs. "I'm worried…Artemis won't even look at me. She;s buried neck deep in her studies, which I normally would not be opposed to, but…I believe she's harboring…" Loki started, trailing off at the end. I raised my eyebrow at that statement, what could she possibly be harboring against us? "Maybe we should try talking to her…" Loki suggested. I fidgeted a little bit, I was no real use when it came to emotional talks. I always tripped over my words, I also get flustered, and Tony Stark never gets flustered. I thought that was what Loki ws here for, to handle all of this emotional shit.

"I-I… Dammit Loki, You know I'm not good at the emotional shit…" It was Loki's turn to raise his eyebrows at me.

"Well, how have you been handling her emotions for the past fifteen years then, Stark?! Ignoring it and then offering her ice cream later on? If so, no wonder she's harboring so much pent up anger!" Loki half-yelled, flustered. I understand, we were all feeling the pressure. Nobody had been or heard from Clint since the incident, Fury had kept calling Natasha Sr like crazy, everything was out of whack, and Bruce was;t even in the loop!

"Elena, I—"

"Loki.. I am Loki. Elena was a facade. Elena was a lie. I want to be called Loki. Loki is Natasha's mother, not Elena." Loki snapped. I sighed, resisting the urge to roll my eyes. I was getting annoyed, because I was also under a shit ton of pressure and Loki was yelling at me as if this was my fault.

"Look, Loki, this is not my fault, okay? If there were any signs of emotional distress in our daughter, I think I just missed it, but I don't think this makes this whole shit show my fault!" I yelled back. Before I knew it, we were in a screaming match, loud enough for the whole tower to hear.

"Mom? Dad?" Came a soft voice, stopping us both. Nat. Shit. "Are-Are you guys arguing about me?" Jesus, she sounded so timid. So scared. Loki quickly answered before I could and silently thanked God for his speedy recovery.

"Not all my my beautiful girl, we were just having a misunderstanding, this is all." Loki said softly, watching as Natasha nodded, but still avoided eye contact. Maybe there was something that I was missing.

"I…I've been working on…controlling my powers lately…Uncle Thor has been helping me a lot." She mentioned, sounding very proud of herself, as she should be. "I don't want to hurt anybody anymore…that's why I can't look you guys in your eyes…especially mom….I see myself and I hurt…I just can't…" Nat continued. I heard Loki sniffle and lo and behold, he was full on crying.

"Artemis, come" And just like that, Natasha was floating to Loki. "Look at me." And for the first time in a month, Natasha looked at her mother. "I am so sorry for lying to you…you lashed out because you were hurt, and that is okay…it is okay to express yourself when you are hurt, but I want you to feel like you can come to us instead of lashing out. The power of thunder is a strong one, and it took Thor years to master it, he still has his hammer because without it, his power is still a bit dangerous. But no matter what happens, I want you to know that I have always and will always love you."

Now I was crying. Loki always had a way with words and in true Stark fashion, Natasha was;t crying, but she was smiling.

"I'm going to go finish some extra credit homework. Oh and I love you too daddy…" Natasha half-yelled from the stairs.

"I love you too kid.." I mumbled, rubbing the tears from my eyes with the back of my hand. I sighed as Loki turned to face me.

"She turns me to mush…" he whimpered, shuffling towards me, forcing his face in my chest. I nodded in agreement, kissing the top of his head. "We shouldn't be arguing….and I'm sorry, Tony. I just worry, we've screwed up enough." I sighed, not really knowing what words to say. I never did. That was the exact reason we fit together so well, I never knew what to say and Loki always did. "You did good with her, Tony…" I barely heard him say it, but he said it. I pulled back, looking into those beautiful green eyes that sucked me in fifteen years ago.

"Lo—" Before I could even process my thoughts, his lips were on mine. I always used to make fun of Loki, back when he was Elena, for having fairly thin lips, but being the shapeshifter that he is, that's something he always changed, and that's how I know exactly when he's going to kiss me. If I notice his lips have gotten fuller, he;s up to something. Before I knew it, Loki had me back up against a wall. Jesus, what has gotten into him? I'm not against it but he's never been this forward. "Baby wait!" I chuckled, bringing him out to arms length. Loki had this look on his face that was stuck between flustered and horny.

"Seeing you be a dad….a father…it…does something to me." He admitted sheepishly. "Sorry.." he mumbled.

"The rest of the team is coming over soon, do you think you can hold off?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the tent in Loki's pants. "And maybe…hide that?" I smirked.

"As you wish…" and right before my eyes, Loki was Elena. "At last like this, all I have to worry about is wetness instead a boner, as you Midgardians call it." I grinned at the thought of Loki as a woman, what she felt like…the tight heat…how wet she could get. "And what are you to do about your manhood?" Loki inquired, grabbing me forcefully.

"Don't start." I growled, yanking her hair, forcing her neck to be exposed.

Natashas POV

"Nat... take a break... you're almost 2 months ahead in class work... you've spent the last month just... in your room... let's go get froyo?" Peter was pleading. It was cute and frozen yogurt on a Friday night didn't sound bad. He had been trying to get me to leave the house for an entire month and each week, he got more persistent. I sighed, rubbing my forehead. "I'll be there in 10." I'm not sure why Peter took my silence as an okay, that's definitely not what it was, but i can't say no to that face. That same face that hasn't kissed me since my meltdown. Everybody was treating me like a porcelain doll and I hated it.

"Well," I mumbled. "That's 10 minutes to get cute..." I looked myself over in the mirror. Jesus, i look terrible.

10 minutes on the dot later..

"Ms. Stark, Master Peter has arrived.." I nodded, thanking Friday and walking to the main living room.

"Hey beautiful!" I had never seen Peter so excited to see me, and before I knew it, his lips were on mine. In that moment I felt all the stress melt away from my body and I latched on to Peter. I needed this. Him. Us. Even if i don't really know what that is yet. Before I knew it, I was backed into the elevator door and his hands were all over my body.

This is escalating fast...

I ran my hands through Peter's hair, reveling in the feeling that he wasn't on FaceTime, he was here, in front of me, kissing me.

"I missed you.." he whispered into my neck, nipping it softly. I closed my eyes, replaying the words in my head over and over again.

Ding.

And just like that, I was falling backwards, but he caught me.

"Junior.." Aunt Tasha's voice broke through my haze like a jackhammer. Dammit.

"Senior.." I mumbled, fixing myself. In the elevator was Aunt Tasha, Uncle Thor, Clint... uncle Clint?, uncle Stevie, Mr Fury and Uncle Phil.

"Where are your parents, my sweet girl?" She asked, giving Peter the most intense stare I've ever seen.

"I... i Uhm.. daddy's in his lab with mom.." Natasha nodded, looking tense.

"Please summon them Artemis. This is a very serious matter!" Uncle Thor practically bellowed. I don't think he really understands what an indoor voice is. Awkwardly enough, everyone was still staring at Peter. I guess he forgot that he's an Avenger and Avengers don't get shy.

"Friday, can you reach mom and dad in dads lab?" There was an awkward silence. "Friday?"

"Master Stark and Mistress Stark have requested to not be bothered for another 10 minutes." ...EW!

"You know what, that's OUR cue to leave!" I grabbed Peter by the hand and proceeded to leave, but Clint stopped me. I raised an eyebrow, he really hadn't been a present figure in my life so i wasn't sure if i should obey him or defy him. "Yes?"

"You need to be here. And so does he." Clint pointed towards Peter. I raised my eyebrow, flaring my nostrils. This was interrupting my date.

"Me? Why do i need to be here?" Peter quipped, noticing my guarded stance and mimicking it.

"You're an Avenger kid. So that makes this your business." Fury stated, matter-of-factly. I grumbled, sitting on the couch next to Peter, feeling like I was in time out. 10 minutes had crept by slowly and by the time my parents surfaced, I was half asleep in Peters lap.

"Oh shit..." Dad grumbled when he saw everyone. "Tasha, why didn't you tell Friday to let us know everyone was here?!"

"Friday said you didn't want to be bothered... and from the looks of moms hair, you didn't." I smirked, watching Loki fix her hair frantically.

"Anyway, smart ass..." Dad started, turning his attention towards everyone else, "why are you all here? And by you all, I mean Phil, Fury and Clint."

"We need to talk about what happened a month ago, Stark." Clint started. I really don't like this guy, i thought to myself.

"Why?" Loki hissed, standing in front of me protectively and before I knew it, a full blown argument had started. I'm not sure where it came from, but Clint started yelling at mom, dad started yelling at Clint, Phil was oddly quiet and watching Peter and I, Thor was looking at pictures of kittens (he says the calm him), Aunty Tasha was standing next to Clint defensively and I had lost track of everyone else.

"SHE IS A DANGER TO THIS PLANET AND YOU KNOW IT!" Clint yelled in Dad's face. At that moment, I'd had enough. I gave Peters hand a good squeeze, letting him know that I had this under control and stood up.

"Move." I motioned my hands, pushing everyone away forcefully from my parents and Peter. "You will not attack my parents for my mistakes." I spat, putting a shield between Clint and my parents. "You will not constantly attack my parents in my presence..."

"Stay in a child's place Natasha"

"MY NAME, IS ARTEMIS TO YOU." I conjured a rope made from lightning, gripping Clint's arm and yanking him towards me. "You do not know me, Hawkeye. But if you do not cease to threaten my parents, you will." I hissed, tossing him back to his side of the room.

"I know you better than you remember, Natasha.." Clint hissed, there was something that flashed in his eyes. Hurt? Whatever it was, it dissipated pretty quickly.

"The hell does that mean?!" Silence. Before I could open my mouth, Peter was speaking.

"Hey Uhm, how come she's a child but we're the same age and I'm an Avenger?" Peter asked. He's adorably inquisitive and I love that. I smirked a little, hiding it when I noticed Fury had a gun pointed at me. If it's one thing i know about Fury, if he was going to use the gun, he would've done it by now. This is a tactic to get me angry. To see if I'm really a threat. They must've forgotten I'm the daughter of a genius and a god.

It wasn't long before Peter had disarmed Fury, to which I was thankful as I felt my anger rise to dangerous heights. I was yanked out of my thoughts when I was forcefully pushed behind Dad and Loki. I hadn't even noticed that they were suited up.

"What is it that you want, Barton?" Loki hissed, watching Clint rub his wrists where I had him restrained.

"She needs to be locked away. Anything that you could have created is evil. Is rooted in evil, and hate. She is dangerous." He spat, i cringed. That kind of hurt.

"She... she was created in love... you were created from love.." Loki whispered, facing me slightly. "Do not say those things in front of her."

"Everyone else May have forgiven you for what you've done, but I won't!" Clint yelled angrily, flailing. He almost looked like a petulant child.

"I'm only going to ask one more time before I have to push my dear bride to the side and handle this myself... what do you want, Barton?" Dad said sternly, him controlling his anger was a sight to us. I watched as mom turned a bright shade of red at Dad calling her his bride.

"I want your spawn of satan locked away. Mark my words she will become a threat.."

"And what do you want, Fury?" Dad turned his attention to Mr. Fury, who was still in shock that Peter snatched his gun so quickly.

"A proposition..." He smiled. Everyone turned, raising their eyebrows at him. "The Avengers Initiative.."

"OH HELL NO!" My parents yelled at the same time. I was confused. The Avengers Initiative was something Mr. Fury only brought up when there was a new recruit.

"She's not joining this circus, Nick. She's only 15." Loki half-yelled.

"So is her little boyfriend." Uncle Phil spoke up. Shit.

"BOYFRIEND?" Dad screamed.

"Did you not know?" I slapped a hand to my face, this is what i get for being so open with my uncles. He flashed me an apologetic look.

"We're gonna Talk about this, and as for Peter, he practically sought US out. Swinging from webs and shit like a new aged Tarzan. So he doesn't count. Tasha doesn't want to fight crime... right baby?" Now it was my turn to be sheepish.

"I... i mean, it wouldn't be the worst thing...would it? I'd get to be closer to you, daddy... not!-not to say we aren't close already...it's just a part of your life i don't get to be involved in..."

"I'm keeping you safe."

"The world knows who i am, daddy. Don't you want me to be prepared if anyone ever comes after me?"

"And they will.." Loki half-whispered. Tightening her lips when dad glared at her.

"I have three choice in life... be a hero, be a villain or be helpless... I'd rather be a hero..." I had never had this much confidence with anything but ever since dad had gotten kidnapped and held hostage, he was different. I remember, when he got back, he never let me leave his side. I was home schooled up until recently, he had an anxiety attack any time I was too far away...our father/daughter cuddle time was the only time he would sleep without nightmares...he'd scream in the middle of the night and he wouldn't stop until I was next to him. My dad is my best friend and my first love and I'll always want to be close to him. When the Avengers started, he got distant. Being in public was hard before, but this? He barely wanted to be seen out together because he didn't want anyone to come after him through me, and it makes me feel helpless.

I watched as my parents looked at each other, then at Fury.

"We don't want her making a decision yet, but we'll get back to you on it..." Fury nodded, smiling at me.

"You truly are a Stark, Natasha.. I'll make sure Barton here never forgets it." He said, smacking the back of Clint's head. I looked at Clint but he wouldn't look me in my eyes. Hm.

"Wait..." I half yelled as everyone was leaving, my parents had already left to take their suits off. It was just Fury, Uncle Phil, Peter and Aunt Tasha in the room. Uncle Thor left to talk to Loki and I think dear ole' captain America went to take a nap.

"Hawkeye... why do you hate me? Ever since I was born... you've been so...distant... and Aunt Tasha has always made excuses, sorry aunty, for you? She used to tell me... 'your uncle Clint loves you, but he just can't show it right now'... the thing with my mom happened maybe a year or two ago, but i never remember us being close before then..." Silence, but this time, Clint looked at me. Intensely.

"Remember this, Natasha Artemis Stark... I do love you... and i wish i could show it, but...your mother is a demon...and you are part of him...i can't detach you from him... you look exactly like him... you even sound like him...and i can't detach my memories... of what he did to me, from you... but when you were born, that was the happiest day of my life. You were in my care when your dad was... held captive. I kept you safe. I kept you hidden. Don't get my feelings as Hawkeye mixed with my feelings as your uncle. I just... your mom coming back is too much for me. I think i just need some time...to process...but please don't ever ask me that again. I do not hate you, my beautiful girl." I was crying, and i mean, g. My face was flushed, there were too many internal emotions going on.

As they were all getting ready to leave, Clint walked up and wiped the tears from under my eyes.

"I'm so sorry..." he whispered, kissing my forehead. And with that, he was gone. There was only Peter and I left in the living room, the air was heavy. As i turned to Peter, I broke down.

"Nat..." Peter started. I was hysterically crying into his chest, clinging to him as if my life depended on it. This whole time, I had it wrong. Clint had vicious PTSD from what my mom had done and it was never resolved. My mom was locked away and Clint never got the closure and treatment he needed. "Nat, it's okay..." Peter coo-d, rubbing my back, effectively soothing me. Before i knew it, the crying had subsided to small sniffles.

"Please stay the night..." I mumbled, I didn't want to be alone tonight. Our date was ruined and I just needed...someone. No, not someone, I needed Peter.

"Of course."

 _AN: I know I've been gone for months, I got a new phone and all my chapters and what not got deleted! But my sister gave me her macbook for christmas! So I'm back like I never left! Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: Y'all. I had no fucking idea that chapter 6 was in shambles like that! Anyway, I'm back. Be prepared for tears and shit because End Game is out and my little muses in my head are going INSANE. SO While everything is happy and fine now, it soon won't be._

* * *

Tony's POV

"Tony... TONY!" I sighed, i didn't want to deal with this right now. It had been a few days since Barton barged all in my safe space and my anxiety threw me into overdrive. Anxiety. I'm Iron-Man, i don't deal with anxiety.

"Yes you do, dad." Shit! I screamed an unmanly kind of scream.

"Dammit Natasha! Don't do that!" I grumbled, clutching my chest.

"Technically i didn't. Im not really here... but unfortunately, we are somewhat linked emotionally and i sense you're in distress... why are you hiding from mom?" I rolled my eyes. Hiding, i scoffed. Tony Stark hides from no one!

"But you're hiding from mom." Wow, i created this smart ass monster.

"It's not that I'm hiding! Your mother just wants...attention...she wants to talk and i want to be in my lab. I'm in the middle of..."

"an anxiety attack.. I'm coming home."

"No! Stay at school! I don't care if you are ahead, you need to be in school!" I huffed out. Nat rolled her eyes, flaring her nostrils.

"Fine. I gotta go, Peter and I have class..."

"Speaking of that—"

"Bye daddy!" And she was gone. I sighed, sitting at my desk looking at a new layout for the tower. The damage my dear daughter had done was extensive and fixing it was going to take way longer than a month and a few days, no matter how much i paid the contractors.

"Ah! Here you are, Tony! We need to talk..." I groaned internally, Loki was never this vocal before.

"Do we have tooooo?!" Yes. I was whining. No. I have no shame.

"Shut up. Yes." I whined louder. "I...I need to go shopping and I don't know how to navigate through these midgardian towns...can you take me?" I raised an eyebrow. I thought he wanted something more serious.

"Oh... why didn't you say something sooner?!" I asked, perking up at the idea of shopping. Loki was still in the form of a woman, and requested to still be called Loki- to which i had no objections.

"Well, i enjoyed wearing your clothes, but as a woman, i cannot fit anything but your shirts, and even then... my breasts make that a little impossible." I smirked, making eye contact with her chest. Perfect. 36C and perky. "Stark. My eyes are here." Loki half smiled, forcing my face to meet hers.

"You know, on "Midgard", your body is considered perfect... nice tits—" Loki cringed, he hated when i was vulgar, "small waist... wide enough hips and," I turned her around, smacking her ass lightly, watching it jiggle, "perfect ass."

"Enough glorification of my body!" She quipped, turning red in the face. As much as she hated the vulgarity, i know she also loved it. I watched her shift her weight a little and tilted my head.

"Are you turned on, my love?" I asked, standing to full height. Loki as a woman was tall— for a woman, but still shorter than me. I watched as she backed into a desk accidentally, flustered.

"No! You simple minded—" i stopped her, mid sentence, palming her breasts.

"These tell me otherwise..." I whispered, watching her eyes flutter closed as I played with her nipples. Weak spot.

"S-Stark, I am warning you..." She barely whispered out.

"Warning me of what?" I asked innocently, sinking my teeth into her neck, still rolling her nipples between my fingers. She was putty in my hands. "You know, you came down here... in my shirt, with no bra on, and..." I ran my hand up her leg, cupping and squeezing her ass, "no underwear.. did you really think, i wouldn't try anything?" I asked, lifting her leg up, running my fingers up her thigh, just barely touching her clit.

"Please..." I knew she hated begging but she's going to do it anyway.

"Please? Please what?" I was trying to keep a steady hold on my composure but I was two seconds away from ripping my jeans off and taking her on the desk. She was literally, dripping and shaking and i had barely touched her.

"I—" she choked out. "I need..." I ran my hand up her leg again, this time, gently rubbing her clit, groaning at how wet she was.

"tell me what you need baby..." i whispered in her ear, circling two fingers at her wet entrance. The heat radiating off of this woman was enough to start a fire. When she didn't answer quick enough, i pushed two fingers inside of her, not missing how she clenched around them. Shit.

"Y-you.. i...you...in..." she breathed out shakily.

"Hmmm..not yet." I was torturing myself at this point. My dick was trying to make its grand entrance but I wanted to make her cum first. I wanted this to be about her first. The quicker my fingers worked, the quicker her breaths came.

"Tony..!" She gripped my shoulder, riding my fingers. Shit...

"Yes?" I smirked, kissing her neck, her chest and her shoulders. I moved my fingers in and out of her, faster, using my thumb to rub her clit.

"T-Tony! W-wait, fuck! I—" Her orgasm was so strong, I'd never heard her voice hit that kind of octave. She clamped down on my fingers until her breathing slowed. "Y-you dick..." she mumbled into my shoulder after calming down.

"Oh you don't even know the half of it..." I smirked, sitting her on the desk and kicking my jeans off. I wasn't even in her yet and I was ready to cum and the lusty look she was giving me from beneath those eyelashes wasn't helping. I slid in her without any problems and I whimpered. Yes. Not ashamed to admit it. This was my favorite angle because i was in full control. I knew if she was in control i wouldn't last.

"Oh don't tease now!" Loki said, confidence oozing from her voice.

"I—-Fuck!" I hissed as she clenched and unclenched around me.

"Move." I nodded, obeying, and thrusting. It was slow at first, i didn't want it to end...watching her hips roll to meet my thrusts, feeling how tight and warm she was... after what felt like forever of slow kisses and touches, I couldn't handle it anymore.

"Fuck it..." i growled, grabbing her hips and thrusting forcefully. The wet, sloppy sound coming from our bodies, from her pussy, it was like a sensory overload. Watching her lips part slightly and her brow furrow, i knew she was close. Loki wasn't always vocal but when she was, oh she was. "Scream for me baby.." I hissed, raising her leg to go in deeper and harder.

"I—ah! Fuck! T-tony! Don't stop!"

"I won't" I promised, half lying, but thrusting harder, the sound driving me insane. I was close, too close. "Loki!" I growled as my orgasm ripped through my body, and ironically, so did hers. I shivered as I released everything i had inside of her. I came so much, it forced my dick out. I watched, content, as she laid back, letting the cum flow out of her. "Fuck that's sexy..." and just like that, I was hard again.

Before i could stop myself, I was entering her again. Both sensitive from what was done not even 10 seconds ago.

"I need you, Loki." I whispered, thrusting into her wildly, adoring her entire body, "I've always needed you."

"You feel so gooooood" She slurred, face twisted in pleasure. "You are mine." I nodded, burying my face in her neck, thrusting harder, making sure i hit her spot every time. "Cum for me baby..." she whispered in my ear, gently pulling the lobe between her teeth. I shivered, thrusting faster.

"This what you wanted, huh?" I asked, loving how she felt so soft around my dick.

"Y-yes! gods, i need it..." she moaned, grinding back on me and before i knew it, we were both cumming again. Shit. "We...we must stop... i need...a break..." i snorted, because so did i.

"Do you still want to explore the mall?" I asked, still inside her. She nodded softly, dozing off a little. "In...in a minute... do not pull out..." I nodded, knowing i had no intentions of doing so.

A few hours later (around noon)

"Tony?" I heard a voice call through my haze. It didn't sound like Loki's voice or Natashas voice. It actually sounded like... Steve? I groaned, sitting up.

"What's up?" I don't remember getting in bed, but from what i could tell, Loki was still naked and I was fine with that.

"Can we talk?" He asked, looking over at Loki quickly. Cap was super reserved but we ended up being best friends after a few fist fights. I secretly hated him and he secretly hated me, but variety is the spice of life and sometimes friends hate each other. I raised my eyebrow, getting the hint and slowly moving out of bed into the hallway.

"So what's up cap?" I asked, scratching my head, mentally putting it on the list to ask Natasha to wash my hair.

"I just want you to know that I don't agree with what's going on with how Clint has been treating Natasha, but...i don't think it's a good idea for her to be an Avenger. All of us have a very tragic backstory, all of us have different forms of PTSD... we're pretty screwed up Tony... even Peter." I sighed, not wanting to talk about this right now. "After all you both have been through, i think as a family, at least one of you needs to be sane." I chewed on my lip, letting it marinate. "That was all i wanted to say though. Bucky and I are going on a hike. I'll see you later." He said, slapping a hand to my bare shoulder.

"Yeah, see ya." And now, my mind was on overload. I didn't like the feeling so i decided to take my anti anxiety meds and get back in bed. I'll sleep on it.

(A few more hours later)

"Daddy!" Noooo, just a few more hours, i thought to myself. "Daddy wake up!" I felt a hand flick my nose, but I didn't budge. My kid should know that I'm the king of ignoring people. "I will mess up your hair.."

Oh hell no.

I sat up and almost hit Nat with my face. She hasn't done this since she was a baby, so i really shouldn't be complaining.

"What's up doll?" I asked, trying to shift her weight off of my chest. 15 year old girls don't weigh the same as 5 year old toddlers.

"Can we go shopping? I think i gained a little weight over the past month and...i may have ripped a few things.." she muttered, sheepishly. I raised an eyebrow, I hadn't even noticed that she gained any weight. It wasn't a lot but her face was fuller than it used to be and she was kind of heavy.

"Sure. Loki needed to go too, so we can make it a family trip..." I smiled, noting the fact that Loki hadn't budged once. Jeez is she dead?!

"Okay!" She squeaked, "Can Peter come too?" She asked, walking towards the door.

"No." I said flatly, we still hadn't talked about them dating behind my back.

"I already invited him. Sorry! Too late!" She said, running out of the door. Great. I rolled my eyes, looking over at Loki.

"Loki, wake up." I poked her neck and watched her sigh heavily and roll to face me.

"Why are you disturbing me?" She asked, eyes still closed.

"That woke you up, but our bundle of joy running in here high off Starbucks didn't...anyway, we're going shopping... so get up." I pushed her slightly towards the edge of the bed as if i was going to push her off, and that was when she opened her eyes.

"Don't you dare, Stark." She growled, clinging to the bed.

"You're right, I've got one better." I smiled, getting up and picking her up off of the bed, tossing her over my shoulder.

"Put me down!"

"No. Shower. Clothes. Shopping." I said, sitting her in the shower and turning it on.

"Fine." Was the little dejected noise that came from the bathroom after I left.

~ The Mall

"How does one navigate through this crowded little space.." Loki snarled, we were both trying to keep up with Nat and Peter and that was a task itself. I shrugged, watching as she somehow avoided bumping into people. I was actually in awe. She was dressed in an all black pant suit with a large emerald statement necklace and 6 inch heels. Her hair was pulled back in a long braid, she looked like...a witch... a sexy witch. I'm not sure where she got the outfit from but i approve.

Bzzzz..

"Nat is in Charlotte Russe.." I mentioned, looking at my phone. Off we went, and by the time we got there, she had the whole store closed just for her.

"Hey! Kid!" I yelled, getting Peters attention.

"H-hi Mr. Stark, Mrs. Stark... she-she's in the dressing room.." He stumbled through his words, which was adorable but I was still mad, so I just nodded, pushing my sunglasses up on my nose.

"Alright! This is the first outfit!" A voice came from the dressing room, and with that, I knew it would be a long day, and we still had to shop for Loki.

Peter looked like a lovesick puppy. It was annoying. Stop lusting after my daughter. Every time she came out of the dressing room, he was at a loss for words. I mean, I was too because her style has changed so much over the years and she takes after her witchy mother, but some things, i just couldn't handle. There was a low cut pant suit that ironically resembled Loki's but was white, I had to tell her to put it back.

"Peter... follow me.." I mumbled, resting a hand on his shoulder. I felt him tense, but he followed anyway. While Loki and Nat were trying on clothes, Peter and I were in the far corner about to have a come to Jesus meeting.

"You had sex with my kid?" Yup. Getting straight to the point. His eyes widened and his face turned a bright red.

"N-no! No! I'd never disrespect you like that M-Mr. Stark!" I raised my eyebrow.

"Never?"

"I...i mean id like... i... i like her Mr. Stark... i think i might love her...I'd never do anything to hurt her.."

"But you will, kid. There will come a time when even if you don't mean to, you'll hurt her."

There was an awkward silence, then two loud, giddy screams. Peter and I quickly sprang into action until we realized, it was just our girls being dramatic.

"Peter isn't this the best outfit?!" Natasha squealed. I hadn't even noticed what she was wearing because I was stuck on Loki. Wearing an all black velvet bustier with a black blazer and black, tight around the ass, bellbottom dress pants. Whatever it was with her and all black, I didn't care, it was sexy.

"I'm guessing you like it, huh Stark?" Loki asked, smirking when i pulled her in close by her waist.

"Love it. Buy it. Take my credit card." I growled, nipping her neck. It wasn't until I looked over that i noticed Natasha wearing the same thing, except in white, and Peter was doing exactly to her what I was doing to Loki. I sighed and buried my face in Loki's neck.

"She's going to be fine, Tony. Let her have this one." Loki mumbled in my ear, tugging my hair. "Have faith in our child." I nodded, still frowning at seeing Peter kiss my kid.

4 hours and $15,475.21 later

"Thank you daddy!" Natasha squeaked in the elevator on the way back up to Stark Towers. I snorted, she was so spoiled.

"Yeah, thank you daddy!" Loki repeated cheerfully, kissing my neck. Holy shit.

"Y'all are gross." Natasha said, turning her nose up at us.

"Gross got you here kid." I smirked, smacking Loki's ass. Luckily, Peter had gone home, so there was no real shame in what I was doing.

"While we're in here kid, what's the deal with you and Peter?" I asked, trying to be the cool dad, obviously.

"I.. I don't..." She was flustered and I only asked one question.

"Cmon kid you can tell me... i promise i won't freak out." I half lied.

"Tony you might be scaring my baby.." Loki said, lifting Natashas chin, looking into her eyes.

"N-no i just... daddy's pretty harsh... and... I like Peter... and I like us... idontwanthimtoruinit.."

"Me?! Ruin it!?" I was offended. Though I did have a tendency to…get in the middle of things. For the protection of my kid, of course!

"Just breathe, little one…how do you feel about Peter?" Loki asked, sitting our bags on the couch. Natasha huffed, obviously flustered, but she mumbled out words anyway.

"What was that?" I asked, unable to hear her.

"I…I really like him daddy…I….I just…..don't know why he likes me.." Oh my God…..my baby is…is insecure….she feels insecure…

"Nat….." I half-whispered. She always carried herself as such a confident young lady, this came as such a huge shock to me.

"No, no… I don't want parental pity…I'm just confused… this is the first boy that has shown interest in me and i just don't get it…but I want to get it…I really do. It's okay…" Loki and I exchanged a look, but nodded anyway.

"Well…. earlier, while you and your mother were being divas, your friendly neighborhood spider-boy asked my permission to take you on a date tonight and against my better judgment, I said yes. However, your mother has chosen to be the chaperone because I apparently, 'cannot be trusted.', so get ready, because he's supposed to be here in two hours…" I said, with a slight smile on my face. I watched as Nat jumped up from the couch and rushed to hug Loki and I before taking her bags and running off to her room, yelling a quick, 'thank you so much' behind her.

"Do these nights feel long or is it just me?" I asked, resting my chin on Loki's head while he wrapped his arms around me.

What an uncharacteristically long, non-stressful day.


End file.
